


Pursuit

by A_simple_lee



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Fluff, Irondad, Tickle fic, Tickling, ticklish!peter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-21
Updated: 2019-05-21
Packaged: 2020-03-09 06:36:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18911542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_simple_lee/pseuds/A_simple_lee
Summary: Peter doesn’t take Tony seriously, but realizes this too late.





	Pursuit

“No- Mr. Stark, please, I said I was sorry!” Peter’s running at breakneck speed, but Tony’s not far behind him. He honestly doesn’t fully understand how this started, only that Tony jokingly threatened him over staying up late to study; which he did, and is coming to regret.

“I know kid, but rules are rules.” On any other day, Tony would’ve let this slide, but his mentee’s been tense lately and they both need to act stupid for a bit. Plus Peter’s smile is totally worth it. He’s been through too much, seen too many people suffer. He deserves to have silly moments like this.

That’s how Tony justifies it, anyway, as he catches up with the teen, pinning his wrists to the floor – how did they fall? – and tasering his side with one hand.

“Ahahaha, nohohoho! Dohohohon’t!” Peter’s the picture of embarrassment, cheeks quickly turning a sweet shade of rose as he tosses his head back in laughter. He racks his brain for an escape route, but finds it difficult to think about anything except how much it tickles. In a moment of inattention, Tony weakens his grip, and lets one of Peter’s hands slip, and that’s all the help that Peter needs. His arm stretches to yank back his hoodie sleeve, exposing his webshooter. Web fluid anchors itself to the ceiling; Peter pulls, hard, and with the hold on his arm being so loose, he manages through some miracle to pull himself upright and jump onto the ceiling, leaving a baffled Tony on the floor. The philanthropist is laughing, though, and Peter feels his blush darken.

“Aw, come on, kid! I wasn’t that horrible, was I?”

“Sorry, I-“ He gasps, trying to fend off residual giggles. “It was a reflex, I don’t know why-“

“It’s fine, come on down.” And Peter almost does, before he notices the slight smirk on Tony’s face.

“Um-I mean this in the nicest way possible, but I don’t trust you.” That earns a gasp of indignation.

“Just come down, I promise I won’t do anything.” His mentor seems sincere, leaning back on his heels with his hands folded behind him.

“You promise?”

“Promise.” Peter reluctantly clambers down, lowering himself towards the floor on his web.

“That’s it,” Tony smiles, patting Pete on the shoulder. His hand lingers for a second as they step forwards, before shooting down to squeeze quickly at Peter’s side.

“Ahahaha- hey!”

“Sorry, Pete.” He holds up two crossed fingers, looking rather pleased with himself as he pulls Peter in before he can escape.

“I mean this in the nicest way possible, but you shouldn’t have trusted me.”


End file.
